


C and the Lokitty

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [7]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Minionette gets distracted.





	C and the Lokitty

  
  
“Where am I? Minionette asked.

“Uh, home? C answered.

“Nope,” Minionette disagreed.  “This isn’t home, this is… oooh, what’s that?”

“Err, that’s a roo,” C answered.

“Does that make it mine?”

“Uhhh no?”  
  
“So yes…. I’m good with that.”  
  
“Yeah.”  Right.  The peeps in the group will never believe this, C thought.


End file.
